<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Deal Between Friends by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194038">A Deal Between Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Centricide (Webseries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Homophobic Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, jreg - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Auth Unity porn cause I'm horny and gay. No plot :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nazi / Tankie, auth unity - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Deal Between Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tankie hastily undid his belt and removed his trousers, leaving only his boxers on. His hat had been long discarded in the haze of the events before.</p>
<p>Nazi looked up at him from the floor, a puzzled look crossing his face for a moment. It seems as if they had both had a moment of doubt at the same time. Still, It was too far already. They both needed release, and they had made a deal. Too late to back out now.</p>
<p>“Ah, yes, me first. Right.” Tankie’s thick Soviet accent got even worse when he was embarrassed, and at this point, Nazi could barely understand. The tall man hesitantly sat on the red armchair and closed his eyes. As they had agreed, imagine it’s someone else. That way things wouldn’t be weird between them. </p>
<p>He shuddered as the soft cloth of his underwear was pulled down, the chilly draft in the room making him slightly uncomfortable. He lifted himself a little to allow them to be removed fully, then waited.</p>
<p>And waited.</p>
<p>And waited.</p>
<p>Nazi sure was taking his time. Or maybe time just felt slower when he was anticipating such a thing. A combination of guiltiness and excitement filled him, and his heart began to race.</p>
<p>Tankie was so focused on his own emotions that he jumped a little when he began to feel something warm and wet against his length. His eyes were still squeezed shut, but that must have been Nazi’s tongue. He had his experience, and it felt like one for sure, but the texture was more prominent. He could feel every individual taste bud against his skin.</p>
<p>The tongue, Nazi’s tongue, he reminded himself, quickly retreated, then returned at the base of his shaft, drawing a line upwards. The tongue’s tip rubbed against his own, and he shivered. This continued on, the “identitarian” seeming to explore every detail of him, before pulling away each time Tankie thought that things were going somewhere. He couldn’t help but notice how much colder the saliva made him feel. He shivered a bit. He was sure he must look pathetic right now. Nazi wasn’t supposed to look at his face either, though, which brought him some small semblance of comfort.</p>
<p>Tankie’s hips moved forward slightly, as if begging for more, and that he got. A warmth closed around his tip, soft lips brushing against him, wrapping around him. Nazi’s tongue still worked around the tip, swirling back and forth, and Commie couldn’t help but wonder what his friend looked like. He was oddly good at this, maybe it was natural but there was some sort of technique that he didn’t expect from someone who was so against “Degeneracy”</p>
<p>Tankie gulped as he felt himself entering Nazi’s throat. It was tight and hot against him, the sensation almost sweet. The man seemed unphased even as his lips reached the base of Commie’s member. No gagging, from what Tankie could tell. He raised an eyebrow, then realized how much he was thinking about Nazi and cursed himself. He was not supposed to do this, they had both agreed to think of someone else. Though there was nobody that Tankie particularly wanted to be sucked off by, so he just settled for letting his mind go blank. He felt sharp teeth graze him now and again and winced. Soft bites began getting mixed in as well, peppering him with marks.</p>
<p>He was nearing climax, his body trembling slightly, when, yet again, Nazi pulled his mouth off and left him shivering.</p>
<p>He let out a soft groan, then covered his mouth quickly. That was not supposed to happen. Making noises during this sort of thing was about as awkward as it gets. To his surprise, he heard a soft chuckle, and felt a wet warmth wrap around him again, a strong tongue working harder than ever. His body shook more and more every second, until his hips jerked up, his semen spurting out into his comrade’s mouth.</p>
<p>Tankie slowly opened his eyes, panting. Damn, he wouldn’t want to admit it, but that might have been the best he’s ever gotten before. His muscles loosened, and a sleepy bliss washed over him that made him just want to pass out. Still, he had to uphold his end of the deal.</p>
<p>He stared at the ceiling, hearing the noise of footsteps, then of Nazi spitting something into a trash can. He assumed that must have been his… liquid. </p>
<p>“Can look now?” Commie asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Nazi seemed displeased, though Commie couldn’t blame him since he probably got the short end of the stick, having to wait and all.</p>
<p>Tankie sat up, glancing at his friend quickly. He noticed a bright red flush spreading across the man’s entire face, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. A small amount of some sort of cum and spit cocktail was on the side of his mouth, but he wiped it off quickly with the back of his hand.</p>
<p>“Your turn. There better not be any teeth.” Nazi commanded.</p>
<p>“Understood. But you-” Nazi shook his head.</p>
<p>“Thought you weren’t the type to care. Any head is good head to a fag.”</p>
<p>Tankie wasn’t surprised, but it was confusing to him how sucking off a guy wasn’t faggy in any way. Nazi wasn’t one to care about double standards, but still.</p>
<p>“Shut up kulak. I want to get this overwith.”</p>
<p>Nazi sat down in his chair, an amused look on his face, and Tankie followed him over, kneeling on the floor in front of him.</p>
<p>This would be the first time he was doing such a thing, anxiety coursed through his veins. The smug man laid back, his arms folded behind his head, eyes looking upwards. Was he really going to have to undo the belt and all that shit for him? So lazy.</p>
<p>Tankie carefully grasped the sterling silver buckle, his long fingers working to undo the latch, then pulling the metal and leather thing out of the belt loops of his gray pants, and shimmying those too down his legs and out of the way. He was wearing black boxers, and Tankie pulled those out of the way.</p>
<p>Nazi’s member was pale and flushed with pink. It could’ve been carved from marble. Tankie shook himself. He had to get this overwith instead of stalling. He hesitantly opened his mouth.</p>
<p>Careful not to use his teeth, he wrapped his lips around Nazi’s length. He wasn’t sure what to do except for move back and forth, so he tried taking as much as he could, drawing closer and closer to the base of the cock slowly. Warmth filled his throat, and he quickly pulled back, coughing and gagging.</p>
<p>Nazi opened a single eye and peered down at him. “Jesus fuck, you’re pathetic.”</p>
<p>Tankie simply shook his head, to which the blonde sighed. “Do you need help or something? Christ. I just wanted to get a good blow not to fucking teach a lesson to you.”</p>
<p>Commie gritted his teeth, unsure of what to say. Angrily, he tried yet again to fit Nazi’s whole length into his mouth. He gagged again but tried to ignore it. He was determined to get done with this whole ordeal quickly, and he wasn’t going to have some bastard tell him how to do this, a thing that he was sure he never wanted to do again. Kinda.</p>
<p>As he got more used to things, he began to forget to keep his mouth open as wide, and carelessly let his teeth scrape against skin.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Nazi jumped in his seat. “I said no teeth. Holy shit. Guess I’m gonna have to show you after all.”</p>
<p>Nazi sat forward, and grabbed Tankie’s hand, directing it to the base of his shaft, where his fingers wrapped over the communist’s own.</p>
<p>“Since you can’t take all of it you’re gonna have to just suck the tip and move your hand down here.” Nazi moved Commie’s hand up and down his length. “Like you’re jacking me off. See? It’s not that damn hard.”</p>
<p>Tankie began to do as Nazi had shown him, thinking that the supposed “lesson” was over, but a hand on his jaw let him know otherwise.</p>
<p>“Hey, remember, no teeth. You have to keep your mouth open wide, like this.” Nazi’s firm hand wrenched Tankie’s jaw open. Drool ran down his chin as he struggled to keep it that way, and Nazi scoffed. “Fucking disgusting.” </p>
<p>The blonde kept one hand on Tankie’s jaw, and moved the other to the top of his head, pulling on soft caramel-colored hair. A muffled sound escaped his mouth, somewhere in between pain and satisfaction. Dark eyes stared up at him, brimming with tears.</p>
<p>Nazi ignored this, opting to continue moving Commie’s head back and forth on his own length. God, this was barely better than jacking off. This guy was fucking hopeless.</p>
<p>Commie continued moving his hand up and down, though pretty much everything else was being controlled by Nazi. It was odd, he somewhat liked having this type of control over him. But, ugh no. He couldn’t be thinking like this. His lip quivered slightly.</p>
<p>After a few minutes more of this, Tankie could hear Nazi’s breaths getting heavier and louder. </p>
<p>“Fu-uck.” His grip on Commie’s hair tightened as he forced his entire cock into the depths of his mouth. His warm seed spilled out, and Commie gagged, trying his hardest to swallow. Nazi slowly pulled his length out of his friend’s mouth, letting out a long, relieved breath. He laid back in his chair, closing his eyes, as Tankie stood up, dressed, and walked out of the room shamefully.</p>
<p>It wasn’t great, but it was release. Nazi felt embarrassed for trying so hard to please Commie when the same effort wasn’t returned. Oh well, it is what it is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I know this was super shitty but I hope you liked it anyway :D</p>
<p>I might be back with a part two sometime but I can't say for sure. Bye for now centrists and normal people.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>